Love discovered - A Markiplier fan-fic
by Lyiven
Summary: Jenny is 25, the last 5 years of her life dedicated to the music, but her big breakthrough hasn't occurred yet, and she is slowly losing hope. Not only for her career but life in general. All it took to change her life was one word. One name. "Hi mark" THANK you Imoshen for helping me out with this! :)
1. Chapter 1

"Long drive, long night,

The best night of my life."

I opened my eyes with an annoyed expression. I didn't quite get the notes right, and I couldn't get the right feeling through. My teacher, Julie, sat at the piano, smiling at me.

"Well, that went swell?" She tilted her head slightly, still smiling as if trying to make me believe her words myself. I shrugged.

"I guess so?" Looking out the window I sighed. I just _hate_ Monday's!

"In any event, we need to wrap this up, Jenny. The next session is just about to start" My lips formed an o, and I felt a small blush surface on my cheeks.

"Right, see you next week!" I began packing away my notes and lyrics while trying to get a hold of myself. _He's just a guy!_ \- I scolded myself.

"Bye!" She waved at me as I opened the door and entered the hallway. My heart dropped a bit. He wasn't even here yet! Equipped with my ear pods and the best comfort Jason Mraz could give me through his music, I slowly descended the stairs in a foul mood. Just for once I really needed to see him, just being near him made butterflies flutter in all the right ways. I supposed this was how it felt; being in love? But that was just silly! I didn't even know him! I just knew his name was Mark, from what I heard when Julie greeted him, as I stole one last look at him before the door would close. I shook my head one last time, in disapproval of myself, when suddenly -

"Oomf!" I was pushed back up the stairs by a wall of... !

"Oh sorry! Are you okay?" Mark! Mark stood in front of me, holding out his hand - to me! In that moment I couldn't do anything but look from his eyes to his hand, and back again. I cleared my throat.

"Uhm, yeah.." I took a lock of hair, pulling it behind my ear. Standing up I assured him: "I'm ok!" Adding a shy smile. I had pulled myself up by the railing, not taking his hand. I didn't dare! Not yet anyway.

"Well, that's good!" Mark smiled at me, continuing "I'm really sorry, I didn't see you! I was in such a hurry, being late and all, you know how it is." I nodded

"It's ok! I..." Mark held both hands up in front of him, palms towards me.

"Now now, just let me apologize ok? I would feel so much better." I smiled at him, genuinely now - He was such a nice person!

"Well, ok. But it has to be a good one" I didn't know where that came from, and I was close to biting off my own tongue. He giggled in response, though, and held out his hand again, in greeting this time.

"I'm Mark!" This time I couldn't avoid contact without being rude. My hand slowly found his, my fingers wrapping around his big hand. The first touch was like a static shock, but then a fire spread from my hand holding his, through the rest of my body.

"I'm Jenny" we shook hands, and all too soon the feeling of his warm hand in mine was gone.

"Well, Julie is waiting for me upstairs, maybe I will see you again?" He took a few step up the stairs, turning to face me. "Yeah, probably. Hopefully next time it will not be so sudden." He nodded with a bright smile and hurried up the stairs.

I sat down on the final step, realizing what had just happened. I held his hand! I got to look into his beautiful eyes, which I now know are dark brown, and I got to tell him my name.

Well - This Monday just got a whole lot better!


	2. Chapter 2

A week went by, and all I could think about was his hands and eyes. They were the last thing I thought about before sleeping, and the first thing entering my mind in the morning. I was on my way to the studio, hoping to see him again today and maybe even get a chance to talk to him. I tried not to get my hopes up since there wasn't that much time between our sessions.

I reached the building and started up the stairs as Benni Benassi's "Satisfaction" started in my ear pods. I danced up the stairs to the beat, wiggling my hips and banging my head. I reached the top step in a jump and danced for myself for a few beats, eyes closed, 'till I realized I wasn't alone. I froze in a move, slowly opening my eyes to realize Mark was sitting on the bench in the hallway, grinning at me. My face turned a dark red and I fumbled trying to get my ear pods out.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood today?" Mark smirked at me, laughter in his eyes.

"Yeah well... When the right song is playing, you just gotta move. You know?" I packed my phone and ear pods away in my backpack. Mark nodded

"What were you listening to?"

"Well. Satisfaction by Benni Benassi. An oldie but goodie"

"Ah yeah, haven't heard that in a while" An awkward silence filled the room. I fiddled with the straps on my bag when it hit me.

"But why are you here already? Your sessions' after mine?" He shrugged in response.

"Since I was late last time, I thought I would do better today. And then maybe run into you." Just as I thought my cheeks color had returned to normal, he had to say something like that.

"Ok? Why?" _Dumbass_ I thought to myself, _don't ask that! You might not like the answer!_

"Well, last time we agreed our next meeting wouldn't be so sudden, and I wanted to get to know you better." I glared at him in disbelief. Getting to know me? Really? I cleared my throat.

"Yeah sure.! What would you like to know?"

Fortunately, I was always at least half an hour early to my own session, so we had some time on our hands. We talked back and forth, I told him about my parents, my mom working at a home for mentally disabled, and my dad working at a museum as a blacksmith.

"Heh, WHERE'S THE BLACKSMITH?!" He shouted out. He laughed at his own ingenuity, but his face went blank as he saw my confused face.

"Ok? You really don't? Hmm.. Ok sorry, let me start again. Can he make his own knives and stuff?" I shook my head as to forget his sudden, but yet cute, outburst, even though I didn't quite get it.

"Yeah, not real knives as we think of them today, though. But that's not what he does. He mans the smithy, working it as people did back in the 50ties". Mark nodded, impressed. He told me about his parents, his mom not living nearby, and his father's death a couple of years ago. My hand squeezed his, and we were both looking down at our joined hands.

"I'm truly sorry. I lost my grandmother to cancer 10 years ago. I know it's not the same, but I can relate to what you went through". Mark squeezed my hand back, and we sat there, just holding hands. The familiar fire from last week flowed through my body from the connection. We were interrupted by a door opening.

"Jenny, hi! And Mark your already here as well, my-my. You don't want to be too late second time in a row?" Julie winked at him.

"No, mam." He pulled his hand away, smiling at her. He had the most... Breathtaking smile. Forcing myself out of the trance I collected my stuff and stood up.

"Same time next week?" Mark looked at me, seemingly impatient for my answer.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I gave him a big smile, and nodded farewell, entering the studio with Julie.

"Well, well" Julie grinned at me. My cheeks flushed, once again. _Ugh, can't I talk to ANYBODY without turning red?!_

"What?" She cleared her throat, trying to mask her small laughter.

"Nothing, dear, it's good to see you making friends, that's all." I looked at her with small eyes. Had she seen our connected hands? In any case, it did not matter.

"Today I think we shall try a new song. Do you know "Somebody to love" by Queen?" I smirked, rolling my eyes. Of course, it had to be that.

"Sure I know it, who doesn't know Queen?" Julie clapped her hands together in excitement. She was silly like that.

"Great! Let's warm up, then see where it will take us". She played a note and we started.

At that moment, I couldn't wait for next week!


	3. Chapter 3

The following Monday I tried arriving an hour early to my appointment with Julie, to find a grinning Mark waiting for me. We would talk about this and that until Julie called upon me. We just clicked. The next couple of weeks flew by, it seemed. Well, the Mondays did at least. The rest of the week were spent in anxious anticipation for the next Monday. We just talked, getting to know each other, our history, our likes and dislikes. It just felt good being near him. I had never really talked to a boy before, or really, in this case, a man.

I never saw myself as neither beautiful or smart. I had been bullied all the way through school. The only thing keeping me "above water" was the music and my sister. Music had been my salvation. I always had the idea that there existed a song for every feeling and situation.

This Monday was going to be special! I'd put on a dress! I hadn't worn any since, well, I couldn't remember! It was white, with roses in red and blue scattered across. It hugged me around the waist, highlighting it, and stopping at my knees. I loved to paint my nails (also the only thing keeping me from biting them) and today I had chosen a dark shade of blue. I took one last look in the mirror, checking everything was perfect. _Ok!_ I thought to myself. _This day Ms. Jenny, you ask for his number!_ I grabbed my bag, and went out the door, ready for whatever happened.

Summer had finally come. The warm air hugged my body. I took out my hairband and shook my head to loosen my hair. With confident steps, I walked towards the bus.

Finally reaching the building, I walked through the already open door. I took a deep breath in, knowing this Monday wasn't going to be like the previous. This was going to be better! I walked slowly up the stairs, knowing he could hear me, just to tease him. When I finally walked up the last set of stairs, he was standing at the top waiting for me. His pupils dilated a bit, popping one eyebrow.

"You took your sweet time, huh?" His smirk made me shiver.

"What could you possibly be talking about?" I sent an innocent smile back at him. He grinned, waiting for me to be at the top step. I now stood before him, several inches shorter. I felt something happen between us like the air suddenly got really thick, and I found it harder to breathe. I didn't know what either of us was waiting for, but it was obvious we were waiting for the other one to do something. Mark coughed and took a step back. The moment was gone. We sat down at our usual spot in the hallway, the air condition obviously malfunctioning since I already felt small pearls of sweat between my breasts. I looked down at my nails, fidgeted with my fingers, not at all comfortable with the awkward silence.

"I noticed you change the color on your nails every week." I looked up at him, relieved that he spoke, even though the topic was a bit odd. He was probably feeling the awkwardness too.

"Yeah. Mostly it just helps me not biting them, but I like different colors. I would like to think it says a lot about me, not being the same person every day, not always listening to the same type of music. 'Cause yeah. That's me" Mark smiled at me. "I seem to get the idea that you're much the same. When we're talking about color that is". I pointed at his hair, he had obviously been to the hairdresser in the last week turning the top part into a frisky shade of blue.

"Heh, you think?" He pulled a hand through his hair, leaving it in a messy state. I chuckled, reaching up after a lock of his hair, putting it back in place.

"Yeah. It suits you" Finally it was his time to have his cheeks turn into a light shade of pink. My inner-self was jumping and cheering at the same time.

We had been small talking for some time, but I could sense something was wrong. He would get this distant look in his eyes now and then. Finally, he decided to spill the beans as he took both of my hands and started with a "Look".

A black pit started growing in my gut, I didn't like the tone in his voice one bit, and neither the sadness that appeared in his eyes! "This will be my last session with Julie.." The black pit just grew and grew, and ate at my insides.

I let out a small "Ok. Why?" just looking at him with big eyes.

"I can't find the time for it anymore. I need to focus on my work for a bit." I nodded, looking away. Well, this turned out rather different than I had imagined. The tears burned behind my eyelids but I refused to let them pass. I scolded myself for being this silly, but I couldn't help it. He squeezed my hands, and when that didn't make me look up, he lifted my head with his one hand by my chin to meet his eyes. "It has been really nice getting to know you. And I'm sorry that we can't have this hour every Monday anymore" I nodded again, it was painful, keeping the tears at bay. How did thing escalate so quickly?! Why was I so affected?

"I..." I couldn't find any words. I wanted to tell him that he'd helped me so much just in a couple of weeks. That, for the first time in my life, I was happy!

"Hey, you." He gave me a smile, trying to cheer me up. "Don't worry, I wouldn't want this to be the last time we meet" That promise brought a small smile to my lips, but the black pit had already taken over my body. "Tell you what" He pulled out a pen and paper. "Here's my number. If you ever need to talk, or just want a cup of coffee - you know who to call" He said as he wrote. Just as he handed me the note Julie opened the door.

"Jenny?" She could see that something was wrong, but she didn't say anything, just stood in the doorway waiting for me. I cleared my throat, gave Mark the biggest smile I could muster under the circumstances.

"Bye." I stood up, walking towards Julie.

Closing the door behind us I took a deep breath in, I couldn't talk with Julie about this. To be honest I didn't have anyone to talk with. Maybe my sister, but she was away traveling at the moment.

"You ok?" Julie looked at me with concern clear in her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, it's just the heat" I waved a hand before my face, faking trying to cool off. Julie, not satisfied with my answer, but accepting she wasn't getting any more out of me, she sat down at the piano.

"I get the feeling, you have a song in mind?". I looked out the window, my brain rummaging through my memories for a song that matched my feelings right now. And there it was. Perfect.+

"My immortal by Evanescence.."


	4. Chapter 4

I was lying on my bed, the blanket covering my head, Beatles streaming out of my speakers, trying to calm myself. " _Ain't got nothing but love, babe. Eight days a week_." The song was a bit too cheerful for my mood at the moment but I was just too goddamn tired of everything to skip to the next number. I sighed as I got up walking over to the speakers, shutting it off a bit harder than I had intended. I sighed again, rolling my shoulders trying to ease out the knots in them. What should I do?! I already knew the answer to that question, but I wasn't ready to face him just yet. Returning home that Monday I had realized just how silly and awkward my reaction had been. We weren't friends, acquaintances at best. But there had been a certain connection, I couldn't deny that. I was not sure if he had felt the same, but it didn't matter, I had to see him again, and soon. But first, I needed to bolster the courage to call him!

The week went by in a haze. I wasn't even sure what day it was when my phone buzzed, waking me.

"Yeaaaah?" I yawned into my phone.

"SIIIIIIS!" I jumped in surprise, glad to hear my sister's voice.

"Tina, you're back?!" Suddenly I was wide awake. My baby sister, Tina, had been traveling to Australia, to ride horses. That was her whole life. And now she was home. She was one of my only friends growing up. She was so strong compared to me, being my rock through my toughest times. She told me all about her trip, about how much Kevin (her boyfriend) had tried following her examples, but no one could handle the horses like she could. I giggled at the thought of Kevin holding onto a horse for dear life.

".. And now we're home! The plane landed late last night, been sleeping off the jetlag ever since. How you've been?" I sighed, feeling the black pit in my whole body.

"Well. I met this guy." A gasp at the other end of the phone interrupted me.

"A GUY?! OOOOOOOOH!" I could clearly picture Tina jumping around, finding the nearest bed/sofa to jump on, in true Tom Cruise style. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, a guy! But... I don't know, Tina. We just talked a few times in the last month, and now he stopped his sessions at Julie's, so I won't be seeing him again" I could hear her confusion on the other end.

"Why's that? You didn't get his number, or he got yours?"

"Well. He did give me his number. But I haven't called him yet. I don't know if I should. I didn't take the news well when he told me last time we saw each other, and I'm just so embarrassed"

"Aww, sis! Just call him! The worst thing that can happen is him turning you down. I suppose if he didn't want to hear from you again, then you never would have gotten his number in the first place." I nodded to the phone, realizing firstly that she had a point, and secondly that she couldn't hear me nod.

"You're right. Ugh, I'm such a mess" Curling up on my bed, with my knees to my nose, I sighed into the phone.

"In any case, Jenny. Since I'm back, I think we should go celebrate! You could call him in the morning, or *gasp* even better! Drunk call him!" I could hear the smirk in her voice. She was always the naughty one.

"I ain't doing that, Tina! But I would love to go out with you. It has been way too long since my last dance". We decided to meet at her place at dinner. I checked my phone, realizing it was Friday. 4 days had gone by since I last saw Mark, and I couldn't even recall what I had been doing since then. Nothing important at least. The days had moved by in a blur, listening to music, trying to figure myself out.

In any case, tonight, Tina and I were going to have fun!

I showed up at Tina's around 4 PM, just myself, my wallet and my phone. I knew it didn't make any sense bringing some clothes of my own since Tina would look at it like it was from the 3rd century, finding a dress of her own for me. Being born this close to each other (Tina was only 15 months younger than me) we had fought and "borrowed" each other's clothes. But now, as adults, the borrowing was genuine, and lucky for us we fit the same size. Well, lucky for me at least, since I don't know a thing about fashion. I just threw some clothes on, so I wouldn't be naked going out the door. I knocked on the front door, and moments later Kevin opened it, big smile and a nice tan.

"Jenny! Nice to see you!" He pulled me in for a hug, lifting me up in the air cracking my back and all.

"Off. Hi, Kevin. noot breeathiing"

"Oh, heh sorry." Kevin winked at me, closing the door behind us.

"You get in here girl! Dinners ready." We sat down at the table, enjoying the food. Once more my sister had conjured up a delicious meal. I didn't get why Kevin hadn't proposed already. And neither did Tina. They told me more about their trip and I updated them on our parents.

"Well mom is doing great, she works her ass off as usual. Dad is... Well, dad... He still drinks." Tina shifted in her seat, looking at me with furrowed brows. He had an alcohol problem, not realizing it himself, leaving us, his family, trying to convince him to stop. All it resulted in was drama and discussions. Not that he was violent while drinking, but it didn't do him or those around him any good. Our parents were still married, but we both knew that our mom had her challenges because of this. Tina sighed.

"I don't think it's ever going to be better. He won't listen." I nodded, disheartened. We all picked at our food, the turn of the conversation had killed the mood. "Well, I'm full. Let me grab your plates if you are done as well" Tina stood up, her own plate in hand. Both Kevin and I handed her our plates, helping her cleaning the table, and doing the dishes. The joyous mood returned during the chores, and when Kevin brought the wine it only got better.

With the bottle in hand, Tina and I headed for their walk-in closet, getting ready for the night at hand. Even though I was shy as hell, something would happen to me at the club. With the music pounding, I would forget everything around me, just letting loose. Tina had always told me I was a fantastic dancer, with me never believing her. But still, I loved these trips of ours. I loved to move my body to the beat. Tina quickly found her own outfit, deciding on a short purple shimmering halterneck dress, that hugged her figure, and black heels. We always knew the hardest part was finding the dress for me, 'cause we would go back and forth, playfully arguing which dress would secure me most free drinks (which never happened anyway). After 30 minutes, I was content with the choice, looking at myself in her full body mirror. Dark gray fabric hugged my figure, showing off every detail, a zipper going from my cleavage to my knees where the dress stopped. I wasn't usually into this sexy kinda outfits, but my mindset for today was _what the heck_.

When the clock reached 10 pm we were ready to head out the door. Tina had helped me with my makeup. Looking in the mirror a pair of smokey eyes looked back at me, dark purple lips giving a smirk and my long brown hair, falling in waves down my back. She just had a knack for making me look like a million. Kevin, ready with keys in hand, took one last look at us.

"Now ladies, remember!"

"We knooow" Tina and I giggled in unison "Don't do anything you wouldn't do"

We hit the floor at soon as we entered the club. It has been such a long time since I got to dance. I wiggled my hips, dipping to the floor several times, just letting go. The bass pumped in my chest, I was high on music. It seemed like we had been dancing for hours when the DJ put on Dirrty with Christina Aguilera. We squealed - Ooooh it was on! Tina and I had spent a lot of time when we were young, learning the routines from several music videos, Dirrty being among them. We had just gotten up from the floor a second time when my eyes found his. _FUCK... Mark!_


	5. Chapter 5

_FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK_. I gestured at Tina, and she leaned in towards me.

"He's here!" I yelled in her ear.

"WHOOO?!" Tina was a tad more drunk than I was. Ehm. A lot more!

"The guy I told you about!" She pulled away, looking at me with naughty eyes.

"OOOOOOH! WHERE IS HEEE?!" I pointed at the bar, Mark was currently talking to a guy next to him, not looking our way. Tina's jaw dropped, and she pulled me to the opposite side of the dance floor. "Your kidding! Really?" I was confused, then mad at her. Was she really so surprised that he was that good looking?!

"Yeah, really! What's the problem?!" Tina held both hands over her mouth, eyes wide in shock.

"You don't know who that is!?" Now, more confused than mad, I shook my head.

"No. Is he someone special?" Tina rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, if you don't know, and he hasn't told you he probably assumed you already knew! You'll find out soon enough! In the meantime, you go over there! Talk to him!" She pushed me in his direction, giggling while clapping her hands, then turning back around to face the bar on this side of the dancefloor. In this moment I thanked the tequila for giving me the courage to walk over to him now. Our eyes met once more, and I smiled. 3 more steps and I stood before him.

"Hi! - Fancy meeting you here" Mark just stared at me, a bit too long without saying anything. "Are you ok?"

 **Mark's P.O.V.**

They had dragged me to the club, almost literally. I had just made the final preparations for the last video of the day when Matt and Ryan had pulled me away from the computer by my arms.

"Hey! What now?!"

"'Ok dude, listen up! It's been way too long since our last night out. We need to get out of this smelly man cave and have some fun! You game? You will be, 'cause you don't have a choice" Both of them still holding my arms firmly, I chuckled at them

"Arrrh... Alright then. But I'm driving!"

We had been at the club for 5 minutes when I saw Jenny. I had no idea she would be here! But wow! She looked amazing, and sexy as hell, dancing in the middle of the dance floor with another girl, a friend perhaps? I hadn't heard from her at all since Monday. I had almost given up hope, but fate, it seemed, had decided for us. I studied her for a while - holy crap she could move those hips. It was clear she didn't have any clue as to how beautiful she was. Several guys were gawking at her, some of them with their girlfriends in a sour mood because of it. I felt a rage starting in my stomach, _hey back off!_ I thought. The next song started, some Aguilera song from way back when, and I was drawn to look at her. The way she moved started a fire inside of me, I felt the blood rushing south. _Oooh no no no, not here!_ Then, our eyes met. Her eyes wide with surprise, I saw her turn to her friend, talking. Matt fist bumped my shoulder, demanding my attention

"Ryan just took off after some girl *sigh* I'll be right back, I need to take a piss." When I looked back out on the dancefloor, she was dragged to the other side out of my sight. I sighed, _well, dang it!_ Ordering a new coke I turned to see her approaching me. _Ok, Mark! She's coming. Say something funny!_

"Hi! - fancy meeting you here" _DOO IIIT, just say anything!_ My inner monolog clearly taking to long as she looked at me concerned "Are you ok?". I coughed, clearing my throat.

"Yeah yeah, sorry. Just surprised to see you. You look - Amazing!" _Ugh, come on man, that's the best you can do?!_ I scolded myself. Her cheeks turning slightly pink as she looked down.

"Thank you. It isn't mine, though - the dress! My sister just got home from Australia, so we decided to go out." She took Matt's chair next to me, leaning in on the bar, arms under her breasts, lifting them. _Oooh god!_ I took in a deep breath, trying to concentrate on her words.

"Australia? She lives there?" She waved at the bartender for a drink, ordering a shot of tequila.

"No no, she and her boyfriend traveled over there for 6 months, riding horses. Her hobby." I nodded at her explanation, sipping at my coke. She downed the shot, wrinkled her nose at the bitter taste. Her attention was brought to the DJ when the next song started, Pony by Ginuwine. I could see the fire in her eyes, the lust for dancing to that exact number. _HAH, great choice of words Mark_... I caught her eyes, _It's now or never!_

"You wanna dance?" She awarded me with a beautiful smile, nodding, taking my hand leading me out onto the floor. The warmth from her touch quickly spread all over my body, and soon we stood only inches apart dancing. At first, we kept our distances (as much as you can on a crowded dance floor) and then she dipped in front of me, her hands on my chest, as she slowly glided up my torso in one smooth motion. Our faces only inches apart as I caught her scent, flowery and sweet as she was. She laughed teasingly, one arm behind my neck leaning away from me, grinding on my hip. I pulled her up in a sudden motion, one hand supporting her at the small of her back, the other hand taking hers. I turned her around, hands on her hips, synchronizing our movement. She probably couldn't help but notice the bulge in my pants and I didn't care. I had to thank the guys later for forcing this night! We danced like that through the song, and the next, and the one after that. 4 songs had been played when she signaled a timeout with her hands, grinning at me. We made our way outside to catch some air.

"Wow, I haven't danced like that, ever! It's always just been Tina and I dancing." She made a small twirl, hands reaching the sky, with a content smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile at her, _silly little rabbit_. I caught her just before she lost balance, and was rewarded with an uncontrollable giggle from her. "Whoops!". I slowly helped her stand, and our eyes found each other. I took a lock of her hair, and pulled it behind her ear, revealing her face to me. Her bright green eyes were glossy and wide, her cheeks a soft red color from all the dancing, and her full lips in a teasing pout.

"I wanted to call! I did!" Her whole expression changed to a more serious one, and she pulled away from me, the moment ruined. "I just... Ugh, I'm not good at this"

"It's ok. Neither am i." I gave her an encouraging smile, gesturing towards the bench nearby.

"I was so embarrassed by my reaction. I needed to find some courage before talking with you. And then the days just flew by." She bit down on her lower lip with brows furrowed, stirring a long lost feeling inside of me. "I wanted to see you again, coffee, whatever, it didn't matter. I'm a completely different person with you around. I know it sounds silly, but I've never felt this way before. And I don't want to let go of this feeling." I was surprised, hearing her words. Since the first time I had passed her in the doorway at the studio, I had wished for getting closer to her. Getting to know her, maybe just being friends if anything more was out of the question. But I sensed that there was more. Something to build upon.

"And I don't either". I smiled at her surprised look, eyes wide locking with mine.

 **Jenny's P.O.V**

I don't too? What did he mean? Did he feel the same?! Ugh, the alcohol had helped me with bolstering the courage to dance with him, and confessing to him, but now I suddenly felt completely sober. I couldn't help it, but a bright smile conquered my lips, which he matched.

"Okay. So what do we do from here?" I fondled with a lock of my hair, waiting for his answer.

"Well, first off I think it's high time I get your number. Then I can always call you". I nodded, as he handed me his phone. My fingers flew across the keyboard on the phone - even though I was drunk, it never affected my aptitude for writing on a phone at a quick pace. I handed him his phone back, his fingers seemed to dwell around mine. He looked down at it. "Jenny Harper, gotcha!" The way he spoke my name, tasting the words. What was this warm feeling inside?!

"Jenny! THERE you are!" Tina came running to us from the entrance. "Kevin's on his way. We'd better wrap this up". She stood in front of us, hands on the hips. "Hi, Tina, Jenny's sister" She stretched out her hand towards Mark.

"I'm Mark. I gathered as much. Your resemblance is striking!" Mark shook her hand. "Aaaaand, Jenny told me." Both Tina and I giggled as I stood up, hugging her, whispering in her ear.

"I'll be right there. 2 minutes!" She winked at me, forming a wordless OK with her lips. With Tina heading for a bench further down the street I looked down at Mark. "I had a really great time!"

"Yeah, me too.! Now, don't be a stranger this time!" I laughed at his remark. He took my hand, kissing my knuckles like a true gentleman. "Goodnight, my lady"

"Goodnight, sir knight" I joked back, winking at him. His lips just touching my knuckles was enough to send heat rising up inside. We were interrupted by Kevin honking at us from within his car. I hurried towards Tina, grabbing her hand, turning around waving at Mark, still sitting on the bench smiling to me.

I was excited to see where this would lead.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke with a groan. Ugh, my HEAD! I rubbed my eyes, stretched my back trying first to remember what day it was. Hmm. Right, Saturday! From my surroundings, I guessed I was at Tina and Kevin's. Ooh yeah, we went out last night and... My face went blank. I danced with Mark! I felt my cheeks getting warm, falling back onto my back trying to smother myself with my pillow. Ooooh god! I couldn't believe that I'd done that! The night before came back in flashes, my smile growing bigger as every memory slipped past my inner eye. It had been so HOT! I giggled to myself, then interrupted by a knock on the door.+

"You up, sis?" Opening the door, Tina sneaked a peek, surprised to find me awake.

"'Morning" I sat up again, stretching my hands towards the ceiling with a goofy smile.

"Heh, morning silly" She walked over to the bed, sitting down on it beside me. "You know, you seem different. It wasn't that clear at first, but outside the club last night I saw it in your eyes. You really like him, don't you?" My cheeks warm with color, I sighed, with furrowed brows and a silly smile still plastered onto my face.

"I think so? He just." I paused, searching for the right words. "Just him being near me, I feel so confident. Dancing with him last night, I can't imagine ever being able to do that with anyone else. I know it sounds corny." Tina tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear, smiling.

"I have never seen you so... Happy! - so full of life. The Jenny I left 6 months ago would be picking at her breakfast right now, brooding at everything - if she had been awake at all, at this hour!" I nodded, agreeing with her.

"Speaking off?" Tina rolled her eyes, lightly fist bumping my shoulder.

"Yes - breakfast is ready downstairs" Oh, yum! I nearly jumped out of bed, already smelling the bacon and eggs out in the hallway. Tina joined me, and we walked towards the kitchen together.

Finally - HOME! I closed the door behind me with a happy sigh. Of course my phone had died during the night, needing power. Setting it to charge at the night stand, I decided on a bath while waiting for it to turn back on. I filled the bathtub, undressing in the meantime. Completely naked I took a critical look at myself in the mirror. I was small of stature, with long dark brown hair. My breast, being D's, was the perfect size between too small and too big (if you're asking me) Birthmarks was scattered across my body, a few freckles on my nose. There was nothing outstanding about my figure, very normal I had thought to myself on several occasions.

Finally, the bath being ready, I slipped into it, feeling every tension being tended to by the bubbles, and I relaxed. I wondered if he had texted me already? A small voice in the back of my head asked what if he hasn't? What then? The black pit in my stomach just starting to form, I shook my head, refusing to let it overwhelm me. If he hadn't texted then I would! It was high time to start living!

I had been bathing for probably an hour when I was called back to the world of the living by an insisting humming from the nightstand. My phone was ringing! I was in such a hurry getting out of the bath, wrapping a towel around me, that I was close to disaster several times. I lurched towards the nightstand, over my bed, just reaching the phone in time to take the call.

"Yes?" I answered, out of breath.

"Hi, hon. I heard you went out with Tina last night?" I sighed, trying to mask my disappointment.

"Hi, mom." I quickly found my headset - when mom called I was in for a long conversation. I told her about the night before (excluding Mark) while walking around the apartment, cleaning up after the bath, getting dressed. We discussed my progress as the studio, mom wanting to know if I were planning on returning for the summer's concert. I shrugged.

"Maybe mom. A lot has happened in the last few weeks. Julie and I haven't even talked it over yet"

"You just do whatever you want to hon, ok? Have you thought about my suggestion?" I bit down on my lower lip with furrowed brows. During the last visit at my parents, we had talked about my plans for the future in general. Still not sure if this singing was ever going to take me anywhere, and knowing I couldn't rely on my parents to pay the bills for the rest of my life, a decision had to be made - soon!

"I don't know mom. Going back to studying just seems like a waste of my time. I wouldn't even know what to study!" Just thinking about it was giving me a headache. "I know that I'm running out of time, and I really appreciate you helping me with everything these last few years so that I could concentrate on my music - truly!" I could almost hear my mom nodding at the other end, sighing into the phone.

"I know that hon, I know. Well, I have to get to work, talk to you later sweetie! Love you!"

"Love you too, mom." She hung up, leaving me with an empty glare. She meant well, always wanting what was best for me, always supporting me. Well, both my parents did!+

Still walking around in my underwear I started for the kitchen, looking for anything to sate my growing appetite. The refrigerator was nearly empty, only a can of milk and some butter to keep it company, I rolled my eyes... Ooh yeah, grocery shopping! I went back into the bedroom, finding some sweatpants and a hoodie. Heading to the front door it occurred to me I hadn't checked my phone for texts. Falling back onto the couch I found the message app, heart already pounding in my chest! First, there was a text from Tina, wanting to make sure I had returned home safely. Then one from Julie, that this Monday we would be discussing the summer concert, and she would like me to come up with some suggestions at the next session ( _well there was the answer for mom_ ) And then, a text from a number my phone didn't know.

 **M; Hi jenny. Hope you made it home safely last night. I had a blast! - Mark**

I blinked at the screen several times. He'd texted! Trying, but not succeeding, to hold back a squeal, I replied.

 **J; Hi Mark! Yeah well, I made it safely to my sisters. Just returned to my own place a couple of hours ago. And me too :) My head has seen better days, though.**

I jumped up from the couch, content with my reply, heading out the door to go shopping. Connecting my ear pods to my phone, starting the music the first song reaching my ears was Tex Beneke with A wonderful guy. I snickered, rolling my eyes at the coincidence. I wasn't even out of the complex before I felt the phone vibrating.

 **M; Heh yeah, you poor thing. So, what are you up to?**

Walking down the road I tried texting as I looked up once in a while, making sure I wouldn't be bumping into anyone or anything.

 **J; Right now I'm headed for some grocery shopping. My fridge was scolding me for not leaving it food for company.**

Snickering at my own joke, I looked up concentrating on getting there. Not 2 minutes went by before:

 **M; Hah, I can only imagine ;) We'll text later then.**

Smiling at my phone like a lovesick teenager, I laughed at this joyous turn my life had taken this past month

I got home, just in time for preparing dinner for myself, unpacking the groceries. You don't need much when you're only one person. Deciding on some pasta with pesto, I turned up the music on my speakers. What was I going to sing at the summer concert? I knew, everything taken into consideration, that this would probably be my last, so it had to be something special. My phone vibrated, again, I grabbed it from the counter.

 **M; Still shopping?**

 **J; Naah, just got home 10 min ago. Making dinner :D**

 **M; Great! What are we having? ;P**

I stopped, looking at the phone in disbelief.

 **J; We? :O**

 **M; Well, if you don't want me to come over you can just say so ;) :'(**

Of course, I wanted him to come over!

 **J; I'm making pasta with pesto, nothing special. If you can live with that, then you're welcome :)**

Minutes went by, with me impatiently tapping my foot waiting for the next text. I almost forgot about the pasta.

 **M; Sound yummy. What's the address?**

I texted him the info, suddenly realizing a guy - not just any guy - MARK, was coming over to my apartment. I looked around satisfied by how tidy it was and slowly began to find the plates and cutlery needed, humming to a tune in my head. Suddenly I met my own eyes in the mirror. I couldn't wear THAT! I turned down the heat on the stove, then ran for the closet, jumping out of my current outfit at the same time. Suppressing the urge to hurl every piece of clothing I didn't find suitable in a pile behind me, I decided on a slim pair of blue jeans and a white tank top with the Nike slogan "Just do it!" (Very suitable, I thought to myself). Satisfied with the look, I headed for the bathroom, giving my face a quick once-over. Putting mascara on my upper lashes, and some lip balm, I finished off with pulling my hair up in a loose bun. I nodded at myself in the mirror, content. I grabbed the last outfit from the floor, throwing it in the basket, returning to the kitchen. Deciding not to light any candles or anything corny like that, I finished setting the table when I realized that I had only cooked pasta for one. Fuck!

And with that thought, my doorbell rang.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mark's p.o.v. 1 week ago**

I facepalmed myself inside my mind, watching her walk into the studio. I had made it sound like I gave her my number out of pity. _God, I'm such a jerk!_ With the door now closed, I hid my face in my hands. Her presence alone made me feel all goofy like a teenager again, and with that came all the insecurities. If I had just told her if I had just asked her out! What if, what if. I huffed, leaning my back and head against the wall behind me. _You've done it now Mark! She's gonna disappear out of your life, and you're letting her!_ I sighed, rubbing my face to calm my nerves. I had to give her time to make a decision. I didn't even know if she liked me, so this was the only plausible solution. If she did, she would call.

When the time came for my session to start, I went to the bathroom. _You can't even face her after that scene! Jerk!_ My inner-self was furious with me, and for good reason. I heard her coming out of the studio, walking down the stairs. _Please, call me._ \- I tried telling her wordlessly. Walking out of the bathroom again, Julie was standing in the door and waved me inside.

Every day was longer than the day before. No call, no text. I just focused on the video's, trying to keep up with the timetable. Why didn't she call? It was now Friday, and still nothing. I was driving with Ryan and Matt, heading downtown looking for a club. I wasn't really into this, but with the week I've had, I needed the distraction.

I woke up the next morning, stretching arms and legs, and folding my arms behind my head. It had been a _very nice_ distraction indeed. Just the thought of her caused my heartbeat to fasten. Ok, cold shower first! Exiting the bath, I decided to text her. No more horsing around, time to do this!

 **M; Hi Jenny. Hope you made it home safely last night. I had a blast! - Mark**

Nodding at my phone, satisfied, my thumb hovered over the "send" button for a few seconds before pressing down. Now, I just had to wait. And I'm not good at waiting. !

We had texted some during the day, and I know it was a gamble, but I had insinuated that I wanted to drop by. And she had said yes! Hell yeah! I wasn't sure what to expect, but I couldn't get this goofy smile off my face. Checking her last text once more outside the building, I confirmed it was the right place. Heading up the stairs I finally stood outside her door. Should I have brought flowers? Nah, that would just have been weird. As I stood in the hallway I could faintly hear music, currently a number of The Black Eyed peas. I took in a deep breath and rang her bell.

 **Jenny's P.O.V.**

I slowly opened the door, meeting Marks brown eyes.

"Hi there. Can I come in?" I gave him my biggest smile.

"Of course, welcome to my humble home" I opened the door completely, holding out a hand showing off my small apartment. He chuckled as he walked in, and I closed the door behind him. I felt the familiar tension in the air, and goosebumps ran up my arms. I passed him, walking into the kitchen, trying to remember what I was doing. Oh. Right. Pasta!

"I'm sorry, you have to wait a bit for the food. In my confusion, I only cooked pasta for one" He walked to my side, watched me pouring more pasta into another pot. GOD, he smelled good!

"I can wait, I'll just check out the surroundings" He winked at me, leaving my side. I took in a deep breath, trying to concentrate. I set the timer and found some glasses for us. Luckily I had bought some coke while shopping, and a pre-cooked chicken breast, that just needed slicing. I could hear him walking around my living room, sounding like he shuffled through my DVD's.

"Would you like to watch a movie after dinner?" He called to me.

"Yeah, that would be nice! You just pick out anything you'd wanna see. I've seen them all at least 2 times." I was done preparing the meat when the timer went off. I mixed it all together and took it with me to the table. "Dinner's ready!" He returned to the kitchen with a smirk. I watched him with small eyes, wondering what movie he'd picked.

"Mmm, that smells great! Simple and delicious." I filled my plate, handing him the bowl. We sat there, eating and talking - my speakers still playing music in the background. When my phone started playing pony, the same song from last night, my face turned warm. He quirked an eyebrow at me with a smile.

"You weren't shy last night. ." I could feel my face getting warmer still by his remark, and I bit down on my lower lip.

"Tequila just makes me go nuts. I can't help it". He had shifted in his seat, his eyes fixed on my lips. He then shook his head and finished the last bites.

"Yum, that was great!" He stretched his arms up over his head, forcing the black shirt he was wearing to stretch across his chest. A piece of chicken got caught in my throat, and I coughed in response. "You ok?" He chuckled at me, ready to stand up to clap me on the back.

"No need, thanks." I held up my hand signaling he could sit. I had lost all appetite. Well. The one for food that was. "Let me grab your plate." I stood up as he gave it to me. It didn't take long doing the dishes, and not long after that, I walked around the corner into the living room. Mark was on the floor in front of the tv, inserting the movie.

"So, what are we watching?" I sat down on the sofa, reaching for my blanket.

"It was a very hard decision. If I didn't know any better I would have taken you for a geek!" I smiled, not at all insulted by the remark (quite the opposite in fact), looking at the shelves dedicated for my DVD's.

My broad taste in music had a clear effect on my favorite movies as well. Moulin Rouge, The lord of the Rings, Shoot 'em up, and a few Disney classics/movies, just to name a few, were on the shelves. I loved watching movies, even more, I loved watching the extra material. "But, I think I chose wisely". Mark sat down on the couch, with a seat between us. The movie started, revealing the title. The fifth element. Of all my movies, this was in my all time top 5. I looked over to Mark with a popped eyebrow. "You're sure you want to do this?" Mark clicked his tongue at me. "'Course I am! Haven't seen this classic in years" I shrugged with a smile, concentrating on the screen.

I don't know exactly at what time during the movie it happened, but I found myself leaning against his side while hugging the blanket. He had both of his arms resting on the top of the sofa. His body was warm against mine, and this longing, a feeling that began the first time we had shaken hands so many weeks ago at the studio, was stirring feelings inside of me I'd never felt before. The credits flew over the screen and I sighed. The evening had come to an end way too soon.

"I probably should.." Mark rubbed his neck, looking at me with a smirk.

"Yeah, of course, it's late! I'll follow you out." I stood up, heading for the front door with Mark in tow. I had opened the door a few inches when Mark's hand slammed it shut, facing me. I could see his inner struggle, as he slowly approached me, apparently wanting to give me a chance to escape if I wanted to.

I matched his pace, walking backwards until I felt the wall behind my back, and soon enough he was only inches away from me. With his one hand on my hip and the other cupping my cheek, he leaned in, still in a slow moving pace. His lips hovered over mine a few seconds, his eyes searching mine for permission.

I closed them, tilting my head slightly up to meet his lips. They were so soft, so intoxicating. My hands reached up for his hair pulling him closer to me. He pressed me against the wall and I moaned in response. I parted my lips to welcome his tongue into my mouth, and he accepted. I could feel my blood rush through my veins, the fire boiling inside of me. He could douse the flames. He could... Too soon he ended the kiss, resting his forehead on mine. We were both out of breath, and I looked up into his eyes. They were almost black.

"Wow..." Mark gasped, kissing my forehead. I nodded, agreeing with him. "Jenny, I... You're something special!" My cheeks blushing a bit, I placed a small kiss at the corner of his lips.

"You are too, Mark."

"Can I see you again tomorrow?" His eyes pleading me, almost like a puppy begging for a snack, I giggled.

"Sir, I don't think you have a choice". He growled, kissing me from underneath my ear down my neck. FUCK, that felt good!

"I love it when you say that.."

"Sir?" I gasped, breathless. He hummed in response, pulling away from me. His hair was a mess, and he looked sexy as hell.

"I'll see you tomorrow, little rabbit. Text me when you wake." He pecked my forehead, leaving me in the doorway without looking back, giving me plenty of opportunities to drool at his butt. I slowly closed the door, then walking into the bedroom falling head first down onto my bed.

Wow.! How was I supposed to sleep now?! I had accidentally landed on the remote, starting the music again. Aguilera sang to me, and I knew what song to choose for the summer concert!

Bound to you... Perfect...


	8. Chapter 8

** VIEWER DIGRESSION. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT **

I didn't sleep at all that night. I was wandering around in my apartment with a goofy smile plastered on my face while rehearsing the song for the summer concert. I could have easily done so the next day, but my whole body was alive with feeling and want, I couldn't possibly sleep, even if I tried. I came close to texting Mark several times but decided to let him sleep, then text him at a more appropriate time.

I watched the sunrise, looking out my kitchen window while sipping a glass of water. Had life always been this wonderful? Sure, it was just a kiss, but all the promises that were poured into it! Deciding now was a good time as any, I texted him.

 **J; Hi! Hope your dreams were sweet, and your morning as well. Haven't slept all night, so I'm attacking my bed after this. I'll text you again once I've woken. :)**

Unsure if texting a heart would be overdoing it, I decided not to. Setting my phone to charge, I stripped down to my underwear and curled up into bed and found sleep immediately.

I woke by a knock on the door. Sitting up I looked around confused, trying to figure out how long I'd slept. I found the hoodie from yesterday in the basket and threw it on, while I sauntered to the front door where the knocking increased. Hoping for it to be Mark, I opened the door without checking, meeting a pair of familiar eyes staring furiously at me.

" ' !" Tina huffed her way into my apartment, attacking the fridge head on.

"Ugh, grab a snickers will you!" She looked up from the fridge, banana in one hand already peeling it, trying to maintain her furiousness. Seconds later we were laughing out loud and I closed the front door.

"Sorry, sis! - I got caught up in texting Mark, and then he came over for dinner last night... And a movie... and..." Tina had stopped eating the banana entirely, just looking at me with a blank stare, mouth full, looking like a hamster. She quickly swallowed.

"He was here?!" I nodded, the goofy smile returning to my face. "And did you?"

"Kiss? Ooooh yes" I giggled, biting down on my lower lip at the memory.

"Wow, Jenny! That's great!" She threw the banana peel in the trash, both of us sitting down on the couch. I looked out the window.

"What time is it anyway?" Tina looked at her wrist watch

"1 pm. Why? Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah. I was up all night, couldn't sleep. So, I have decided to attend the studio's summer concert, and it would be nice if you and Kevin could be there"

"Of course sis! Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

We went on, talking like that, for almost an hour before we were disturbed by Tina's phone.

"It's Kevin. He wants me to grab something on the way home. Better get to it then" I followed her out to the door. She stood in the doorway when she turned around.

"Look, I know you don't have a computer, which I still don't get how you survive in this day and age without one, and you're not really that interested in the web and all that stuff so it shouldn't have surprised me that you didn't know who Mark was. Who he is.!" I looked at her with furrowed brows, unsure of what to what to expect. "You know youtube right?"

"Well... Yeah. Sometimes I find old music video's in there, you know for old times sake" She smiled at the memory, then continuing.

"Well, Marks a YouTuber. A very well-known one at that." I processed the information. I wasn't exactly sure what it meant, what it could mean for us. If there was ever going to be an "us".

"Hmm, ok? Not sure what to make of it, we have never really gotten around to talk about his work. I didn't even know that making videos for youtube could be a job." She clapped my shoulder.

"Haha, it's a brave new world sister! See ya!" And with that, she took off down the stairs. Why have a PC when you could have a smartphone? I closed the door once more, suddenly realizing that Mark probably had texted me a long time ago by now.

 **M; Morning gorgeous! Slept like a rock, thank you very much ;) Wanna hang out today?**

I checked the timestamp, it read 8 AM. Well, 6 hours late was fashionable I guess?

 **J; Yeah sure! :) What did you have in mind?**

I went into the bathroom, brushing my hair. I could hear my phone buzz again while I was brushing my teeth.

 **M; How about dinner at my place tonight?**

 **J; Sounds nice :) I can arrive in an hour or 2, and help?**

 **M; Perfect ;) Here's the info. See you**

OK! - with more time to prepare this time I was tempted to call back Tina and make her help me. Not that I would be forcing her into anything, I'd probably have to beg her not to. But since she just left I was on my own.

This time I did hurl the rejected clothes onto the bed behind me.

"No, no, not that, ugh definitely not that one.. no, no, nooo..!" I was getting frustrated very quickly. And suddenly, my closet was empty. I looked down at the closet floor, realizing something must have fallen off a hanger.

Holding it out before me I knew this was it. It was a dress Tina had bought for me last year, and it had probably fallen off its hanger a long time ago. I tried it on, checking if the size were still a match. Perfect!

I twirled before the mirror with a huge smile on my face. It was a light blue cotton dress, the sleeves stopping at my elbows. The fabric was tight around my chest, but loosened up from my waist down, and ended in a short skirt, stopping at the middle of my thighs. The best part of it being the neckline, revealing my cleavage.

Returning to the bathroom I braided my hair, french style. I painted my eyes in a soft light-brown color, adding mascara to the top lashes, finishing with a nude lipstick. Puurrrfect. I couldn't remember ever have dressed up like this before on my own! I snapped a photo and send it to Tina for confirmation that the look was perfect. I found my white sneakers, and with that done I grabbed my keys, wallet, and phone and headed out the door.

 **T; PERFECT! Go get him, tiger**

I giggled at her remark, I was counting on it!

I walked down the road amazed by the neighborhood. He lived here?! Wow! Checking his text once more to confirm the address, I walked past 2 more houses and I arrived. Knocking on the door, I waited impatiently while looking around. It was a really nice house! I heard the door open and spun around. A guy, not Mark, stood in the door.

"Uhm.. sorry? I think I got the wrong address." I was already turning away when he waved at me to come inside.

"Nah, you got it right. Jenny, right? Mark is just inside finishing up a video." This peaked my interest. I went inside, while he closed the door behind me.

"Hi, I'm Ryan." We shook hands, and I followed him down the hallway to the room where Mark was. Already out here I heard him yelling. I quirked an eyebrow, what were these video's he made for youtube?! Ryan signaled I should be quiet, and slowly opened the door.

Mark sat at his computer, camera pointing at him. I leaned in, out of the camera's view, to check what he was doing. He was playing some sort of video game and was completely engulfed in it, not realizing I was there.

I walked behind the camera, sitting down on the sofa that was the only piece of furniture in the room disregarding Mark's desk. He still hadn't noticed me, which gave me the opportunity to watch him for a bit. I had a hard time suppressing the laughter, as I watched him. If he made me feel like this just by watching him recording, I could understand how the people watching his videos were feeling.

"And as always - I will see you (him pointing at the camera) in the next video! Bye bye!" He clicked a few times with his mouse, then leaned back into the chair rubbing his face. He reached for his phone, obviously checking it for texts. He sighed. I decided to prank him a little. I muted my phone, quickly texting him.

 **J; Whatcha doing?**

I heard his phone went off, and I could see his smile while reading it.

 **M; Nothin'... Just waiting for you.**

 **J; Oh? Ok.**

He furrowed his brows, slightly tilting his head looking at the text.

 **M; What? :S**

 **J; Look up. ;P**

Mark looked up confused, then gasped out in surprise.

"My god, Jenny! How long have you been sitting there?!" He walked around his desk to stand in front of me.

"Not long. Ryan let me in." I stood up, only inches between us. He brushed his fingers up and down my arm looking down at me.

"Hmm, I like your dress" To my surprise, my cheeks didn't blush.

"I hope so." He leaned down, and lightly kissed my lips. I wanted so much more.! I wanted...

"Weren't you gonna help me with dinner?" Oh. Right... I followed him out into the kitchen, where Ryan was seated with another guy.

"You've already met Ryan, this is Matt." I shook Matt's hand, going around the counter to Mark's side. "Weren't you supposed to get out of the house?" Mark quirked an eyebrow at them, both Ryan and Matt snickering.

"Yeah sure, we just had to make sure it wasn't slenderman coming for you or anything like that." Who was he?! I was as confused as ever, but Mark smiled at them, waving them off as they went out the door. He returned to the kitchen, opening the fridge.

"So I was thinking, since your into pasta, we could make some bolognese to go with it?" I nodded, who wouldn't like that?

"That would be great. Easy and delicious." I copied his words from yesterday, he looked up from the fridge winking at me. We helped each other preparing the meal.

"I've decided to attend Julie's summer concert." Mark looked up from the stove

"That sounds great! What are you going to sing?"

"Bound to you by Aguilera." Mark looked confused, tilting his head at me. "Don't think I know that one." I Smiled at him.

"I wouldn't expect you to. It's from the movie Burlesque. Not quite in the genre of "man-friendly" movies."

He hugged me from behind, leaning his head on my shoulders. "There is such a list?" He teased.

"Of course!" I countered. "It also includes "dirty dancing" and etc." He placed a small kiss behind my ear.

"If it's ok, I would like to come with you to the concert." He returned to his own cutting board.

"Of course! I would love to have you there." I smiled in his direction and stirred the pot.

With dinner ready, we sat down eating. The conversation had gone silent, but it wasn't awkward any longer. We just enjoyed each other's presence. I ended up picking at the last meatballs, my appetite completely gone. But I wasn't sated.

Mark stood up, grabbed my plate and brushed my cheek with his free hand. I followed him out into the kitchen, grabbing a towel to help with the dishes. I could feel the tension building, and building, and building, I was surprised I was still able to breathe.

When I put down the last plate on the counter he hugged me from behind. He pulled my braid to the other side, freeing my neck. He started a trail of tender kisses behind my ear down my neck, where he would softly bite down onto my sensitive skin, then lick and kiss it to comfort the sore spot. I gasped and moaned as he tortured me.

"Mark..."

"Yes.?" He replied, buried in my neck.

"There's something you need to know" He looked up and I tilted my head facing him.

"I haven't..." I bit down on my lower lip, embarrassed. "This will be my first time." He looked at me in shock, then turning me around so we were fronting each other.

"Wow... Ok? You're sure you're ready for this?" His eyes full of concern. I couldn't possibly resist him any longer, even if I tried.

"I'm sure. In fact, I haven't been so sure of anything in my entire life." He offered his hand to me and I accepted it. He led me towards his bedroom and my heart was pounding so hard I was afraid it would burst out of my chest. Once I thought I never would experience this, but ever since meeting Mark I had been dreaming, hoping, waiting for this to happen.

He closed the door behind us, facing me. He put his hands on my hips while leaning down to kiss me. Meanwhile, he slowly guided me back until I felt his bed behind my legs, and I fell onto it. He crawled in on top of me, kissing me deeper this time. When I parted my lips he bit down on my lower lip sucking it in. A loud moan escaped me, as my fingers traveled through his hair, pulling at it.

I heard a deep rumble from his chest, and I looked into his eyes, and they were black as the day before. He wanted me, it was obvious! He sat up, pulling the shirt over his head revealing his impressive chest and defined stomach. I couldn't help but gape at him. He took my hands and helped me stand before the bed. He grabbed my dress at the hem, slowly pulling it over my head leaving me in nothing but my underwear. I felt like I should be embarrassed, should be covering up, but I wanted to show him. I wanted him to know every inch of my body. He looked down at me with appreciating eyes.

"You look beautiful" He muttered, catching my lips with his. He pulled me in close and I felt his naked upper torso against mine. The roaring fire inside of me finally took over, and I ventured over his body with my hands. Felt his proud shoulders, down his strong arms to his fingers. I cupped his cheeks kissing him deeply, leaving a trail towards his ear, as he did to me before. He hissed, tilting his head the other way, as to encourage me to continue. I found his earlobe, sucking it in and biting down on it. I had to stand on my toes to be able to do this, but his hand supported me at my butt, slowly massaging it.

"Jenny... I need you so bad!" I moaned at his words, I wanted him too! My whole body ached for him. I kissed down his neck, my hands led the way for my lips. Down over his chest, his abdominals, until I was kneeling before him. With his hands on my shoulders, he looked down at me.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to" I shook my head.

"I want you, Mark. I have wanted you since the first time I saw you" I undid his belt, slowly opening his pants, pulling down the zipper. The sweet torture clearly having an effect on him, as he pulled both hands through his hair observing me.

I pulled his pants down and he stepped out of them, removing his socks, leaving him in his briefs. I gulped, looking at the bulge welcoming me. I slowly rubbed it through the fabric, causing Mark to tilt his head back, letting out a moan. Mesmerized I felt his length and decided to finally strip him off the final piece of clothing. I slowly pulled them down and It literally jumped out, glad to be free of any constraints.

I didn't know what to expect as I've never seen a... Cock... before - but the first impression was a primitive need to taste him. It was.. Beautiful! My fingers wrapped around his base, which made him growl and his hands was in my hair, messing up the braid. I pumped him once, then twice, trying to find what moves would work.

"Oh... Fuck Jenny!" His head was bowed, eyes locked with mine. I took the tip of his length into my mouth, letting my tongue feel every ripple. His taste was sweet, carnal. I took him in deeper. Looking up at him, my lips slowly descended onto him. As my lips reached the base of his member, he pulled at my hair, hissing out my name.

"Jenny!" Slowly bopping him with both my hand and mouth, I felt even more confident with every stroke. Suddenly Mark grabbed me by the shoulders, gently pulling me away.

"You need to stop..." He was out of breath. He helped me stand again, I noticed my knees were a bit sore after I'd been kneeling on the hard floor. He reached for the straps on my bra, gently pushing them down my shoulders. Reaching behind me, he snapped it open, and it fell to the floor. He looked down at me, reaching up to cup one of my breasts. He squeezed it, making me throw my head back with a moan, which only pressed me further into his hand. His grin was wolfish.

"You like this don't you?" I could do nothing but nod, and when he caressed my peeks, my knees collapsed under me. He caught me, lifting me up onto the bed. He slowly stripped me of the last piece of clothing, leaving me completely naked before him. Standing beside the bed, swallowing my body with his eyes. I felt a burning sensation all over, causing me to rub my thighs against each other to ease the pressure. He leaned in over me, crawling onto the bed. I moved slowly in the opposite direction with a flirtatious smirk, up his bed until I reached the headboard.

"Gotcha!" I giggled nervously, unsure of what to expect. He reached to his nightstand, taking a condom from the drawer. Oh yeah - hadn't thought of that. After putting it on he grabbed the blanket, pulling it over us. I slowly spread my legs as he laid down between them. He was hovering over me, one hand supporting his weight, the other around the base of his member. "Now, I'm going easy. You just speak up if it hurts or you want me to stop, ok?" I nodded and I folded my hands behind his neck. I could feel his tip at my entrance, slowly soaking it.

"I need you, Mark! Don't toy with me!" He giggled looking down at me with black eyes.

"Ok, here I go". He slowly entered and I felt the resistance. I felt my insides tighten around him, and a numb pain following it. Inch after inch he sank deeper into my smoldering core until I finally felt a release, and I assumed he'd penetrated. Finally, every inch of him was deep inside of me, both of us panting. I felt a numb pain in my groin, trying to take deep breaths to make my body relax.

"You ok?" He kissed my forehead, resting on his arms over me.

"Yeah. Never been better" I gave him an encouraging smile.

"Ok, I'm going to move now" He almost pulled completely out of me, before entering me again, both of us moaning. It still hurt, but the sensation of him overshadowed everything! My feet locked behind his back, keeping him close to me, and my fingernails scraped down his back.

"Please, Mark..! Don't stop!" He increased the pace, with his upper body lifted over me supporting on his arms. My hands went up and down them, moaning his name. I lifted my legs up to his arms as I could feel the pleasure increasing doing so. He paused for a second, grabbing both my legs, resting them on his inner elbows. He started to move again, pumping in and out of me at a quicker pace and I pressed my head back into the pillows. He felt so good!

"Mmm Jenny. I'm close!" I felt a sensation inside of me building, starting deep in my stomach.

"Please Mark.. More!" I mewed out. His member was slamming into me, again and again, until I felt my insides beginning to squirm around him.

"Mark..! I'm... oh!" I closed my eyes, feeling like I was a flower flourishing for the first time, spreading my petals to the sun. I could feel his thrust growing in intensity, and his length pulsate inside of me. He moaned out my name again and again. He fell down on top of me, both of us panting, sweating. I caressed his back, smiling. He slowly pulled himself out, and laid down on the bed, looking at me in adoration. We just laid there, looking at each other.

"That was amazing, Jenny! I haven't felt that way in a long time" I smiled at him, snuggled into his arms.

"Neither have I, obviously" He kissed my nose with a snicker. We laid there for a while, me taking in his scent, him stroking my hair.

"So. What do you wanna do now?" I asked as I looked up, and saw a wolfish grin on his face. I looked down, realizing he was growing again. I quirked an eyebrow.

"My-my, you're not easily satisfied" I climbed on top of him wanting to taste him again.


	9. Chapter 9

** VIEWER DIGRESSION. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT **

I laid with my eyes closed, not wanting to get out of bed. Mark was spooning me from behind, still sleeping. We had fallen asleep of mere exhaustion around midnight. I hummed as I felt the sweet numb pain between my thighs. He started to wake and pulled me into a hug.

"'Morning, beautiful" He yawned down into my neck. I smiled, scooting back deeper into his embrace. "Haven't had enough yet, huh?" He rubbed his already hard member against my but, and I felt my body turn on, as if by hitting a switch. We moaned softly in unison, when suddenly he sat up behind me on the bed, pulling me up on his lap, face towards him. He wrapped the sheets around us as I rubbed my groin against his. We moved slowly, enjoying torturing each other as our hands and lips went exploring. We were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Uhm, sorry..! Breakfast's ready!" We panted, stealing each other's breaths.

"Maybe next time, sir" I giggled as I released myself from the cocoon of sheets with a foxy smile. He looked at me with dark eyes while I walked around his room, getting myself dressed. As I was bent forward to pick up my dress, just standing in my underwear, he smacked my butt. My whole body froze, and I pulled myself up and around in a quick motion.

"Heeey!" I comforted the sore area and sent him a scolding look. It wasn't a hard slap, but the feelings it stirred in me was confusing. He stood up, arms crossed in front of his chest with a smirk on his lips. I pulled the dress over my head, and on my way out of the door I stuck my tongue out at him. I hurried down the hallway, with a sassy smile on my face.

Matt and Ryan were already seated at the table, eating. "Goodmorning" They nodded at me in greeting, not wanting to talk with their mouths full apparently. Shortly after Mark sat down beside me at the table. The conversation was joyous, I told them a little about myself, and in turn, I listened to their banter and their plans for the day.

".. Ok, since it's Monday I think we should.." I stopped listening. FUCK, it's Monday! I looked at the clock, realizing my session with Julie would start in less than an hour. Mark sensed the sudden change of expression on my face, and he squeezed my hand.

"Julie!" I said to him, pointing towards the clock with a nod.

"Oh! Look, I'll drive you there, okay? Just eat up, we'll be going shortly"

We were done eating and heading out the door 15 minutes later. He sensed I was stressed out, so he didn't say much. Driving towards the studio he reached for my hand again, holding it between the seats. His thumb was caressing it, and I took the opportunity to watch him. The air from the open window played with his hair, still messy from me pulling at it only hours prior. I looked at him, deciding that I really liked his stubs, not even trying to imagine him shaved. He looked so sexy, I wanted to scrape my teeth along his jawline. He stopped the car, pulling me out of my daydreams.

"I'll text you later, ok?" I nodded in response, leaning in for a kiss. It was sweet, with lots of promises. I got out of the car, leaning forward looking at him through the open window

"See you later, alligator" He drove off, leaving me sighing to myself. I looked at the clock on my phone. Still 10 minutes until the session, I sauntered towards the building.

Julie had been excited with my choice, and we rehearsed it time and time again during the session. We were 10 in total to perform at the concert, and I would be the last on the list.

"There will be a scout from a record label present this year. So do your best Jenny. This might just end up being your biggest chance"

"Of course! In any event, I don't think I'll be returning after summer. I have to get a job, start to pay my own bills. It's about time I begin to live my life!" Julie walked around the piano to face me.

"Maybe with Mark?" Huh? How could she possibly know?

"What do you mean?" I stared at her perplexed.

"Don't you take me for a fool ms Harper. I have seen you two gaze after one another months on end until finally, you started talking." _So it wasn't just me?_ \- I thought to myself. "And today, standing here, you seem to me a different person. He's good for you Jenny, don't let such a thing go". I smiled at her advice, tempted to give her a hug.

"Thank you. I better get going, see you next week!" She waved me off in the doorway and I found my ear pods, finding my way home with the help of Dido.

Returning home I threw my clothes off, heading for a cold shower.! But before that.

 **J; Back home safe. Just going for a shower. ;P**

I snickered and went into the bathroom. In the shower, I contemplated over the last month. How did things escalate so quickly? I shrugged at my own thought, in this moment I couldn't be happier! I thought of him, recalling the evening before. His hands on my body. My hands ventured down myself, the cold water being completely useless as the heat inside of me quickly flared up again. I imagined his arms around my waist, his lips on my neck. I caressed my petals, letting out a deep sigh. Shaking my head, I turned off the water and walked out of the bath. It wasn't the same as him touching me, so I decided instead to text him, checking if maybe I could get him to do so again this very evening. There was already a text waiting for me.

 **M; Thank you. How am I supposed to concentrate now?! xP**

I giggled, wrapping the towel closer around my body, a thought occurred to me. Oh, I was so naughty! I dropped the towel, laying down on my bed on my stomach, I posed for the camera on my phone. I pulled my still wet hair to the opposite side, revealing my neck, and lifted my butt off the bed a bit, in a cat posture. Biting down on my lower lip I snapped the moment, sending it to him with the text.

 **J; I don't know. Is this better?**

I couldn't help but laugh at my own genius. I was going to get it, and I didn't mind one bit! Getting dressed, I decided on hotpants and a black crop top. I put my hair up in a high ponytail, just strutting around the apartment.

30 minutes later, and still no reply from him. I pouted at my phone, deciding on getting some laundry done to take my mind off things. I opened the door, with the basket in hand, when a wall of muscle stopped me in my tracks, and pushed me back into the apartment, closing the door behind him. Mark looked at me with dark eyes, pulled my legs up around his waist and slammed me against the wall. He attacked my neck with his lips while uttering

" . . . .me?!" He pulled away waiting for my answer with a rather impatient look on his face.

"No. What did it do?" I looked at him with innocent looking eyes.

"I'll show you!" He picked me off the wall, carried me towards the bedroom, as he attacked my lips. The furiousness from him had already set my body ablaze, and I pulled at his shirt, trying to get it off.

He dropped me on the bed, his whole demeanor demanding attention and respect. My eyes were fixed on him, as I positioned myself in front of him, resting on my knees, pulling at his shirt trying to make him fall down on the bed with me. But he was immovable, looking down at me with a stern look in his eyes.+

" " His voice was deep and controlling, and my body reacted with goosebumps racing all over. I did as I was told. Still resting on my knees, I turned my back to him.

" " I could feel my back curve, like a cat, as my upper body touched down on the sheets. He grabbed my rear, massaging it through the fabric. I grabbed onto the sheets, moaning down into them. He reached around and unbuttoned my shorts, pulling them down to my knees, with his hands returning to my backside. He stroked my bun in a circular motion, then suddenly he pulled his hand away and slapped it. Not that hard, but a surprised yelp still escaped my lips.

"Mark!" I moaned out, trying to control my breathing. "You want me to continue?" he asked.

"Yes please!" I mewed out.

"Please, what?" I was confused at first, then it occurred to me.

"Please... sir?" He switched from side to side, stroking then slapping. I lost count after 5 strikes moaning every time his hand landed on my bottom. It hurt a little in the beginning, but the sensation of being in his total control was mindblowing. I could feel my rump was warm after his handling when he pulled away from me. I fell down onto my side, watching him strip.

He slowly pulled his shirt over his head. I bit onto my lower lip as I sat up and pulled off my top. While I was opening my bra, he unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down holding onto his boxers, standing completely naked before me. I threw my bra down on the floor on the other side of the bed while maintaining eye contact. He crawled onto the bed, and kissed my stomach, his hands reaching up to my breasts, kneading them. My hands pulled at his hair as I moaned out his name. He made me go crazy!

He traveled south, slowly pulling my panties down. He looked up at me, dark eyes ready to swallow me whole, while his hands caressed my inner thighs, slowly parting them. My breathing increased in excitement for what I hoped would follow. He laid down between my legs, hovering just above my groin.

"You want this?" He asked with a smirk on his lips.

"Yes! Yes please!" I was growing impatient.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir!" I let out with a frustrated tone. He hummed in satisfaction and lowered down kissing me there. I threw my head from side to side, my body fidgeting due to his wagging tongue. I felt the build up inside of me rushing at an incredible pace, I couldn't hold back much longer. When he put two fingers inside of me, pressing onto the sweet spot, I lost it. I arched my back, and with a scream, I felt the power overwhelm me.

He pulled his fingers out and left me panting on the bed as he rummaged through his pants, probably for a condom. He crawled onto the bed again to meet my lips with his. I could taste myself in his mouth, and my hands curled up in his hair, pulling him closer to me. With a quick motion, he had suddenly turned me around, pulling my rear up towards his groin. I looked back over my shoulder and was branded by his stare. I felt the tip of him rubbing against my core, and in response, I rolled my hips towards him. In one thrust he was inside of me to the hilt. I moaned out in shock, fisting the sheets. I felt him slam into me, the pleasure increased by my sore butt. He slowed down for a minute to reach for my ponytail, yanking my upper torso up towards him. I screamed out in pain, but it ended in a loud moan. He scraped his teeth along the arch of my neck, then he pushed me forward while still holding onto my hair.

"Oh, Jenny. You feel so good!" He purred out. I felt him throbbing inside of me, sending shivers up my spine.

"M...More! More Mark! FUCK me!" I could feel him loose control. He held onto my hips, slamming inside of me, with both of us moaning.

"I'm coming!" He yelled out, and I felt the last insisting thrusts before he released inside of me. We fell down on our sides, out of breath.

"Well, that was a surprise" I snuggled against him, looking behind, catching his eyes.

"That was the intention. With that picture, I needed you at once. I actually had to pause a recording before getting here." I blushed, ashamed that I had disturbed him while working.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mark, I didn't know!" He smirked at me.

"No need to apologize, but I think I need to throw you over my shoulders and haul you back to my place."

"Oh? And why's that?" I rolled around, fronting him.

"I need you". And with no further explanation necessary he conquered my lips, the kiss being different from the previous. I could feel his hunger for me, not just sexually, but something more. And right then and there I knew..

I loved him...


	10. Chapter 10

The following two weeks I was at Marks' all the time, only returning home to do some laundry, and rehearsing at the studio, which was twice a week now, making sure we were all ready for the concert. It just felt, perfect, for lack of better words! Ryan and Matt soon got this tired expression every time we went into Mark's bedroom, and I felt a bit sorry for them. Well, at least until Mark would start his magic. I hadn't told him about how I felt. The perfect time just never seemed to occur.

The day had finally come for the concert and I was ecstatic. Tina, insisting that she would do my makeup and hair, were currently curling it. Mark was at home recording before we would meet up at my place, where Tina and I were working on my looks. I hadn't seen her since the Sunday when I had visited Mark for the first time - and had my first time!

"You're absolutely radiant!" She told me over and over. I rolled my eyes at her, as I handed her the next lock of hair that I was holding. "He is treating you right, right?! 'Else he's gonna be dealing with me!" Tina flexed her arm in the mirror for me, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ooh yeah, 'cause you're positively frightening!"

"I am!" She stated. "I would go crazy if he just THOUGHT about hurting my sister!" I awwed at her, and in return she fist-bumped my shoulder, hard enough to make me rub it, tending to the sore spot.

An hour before the concert were about to start, Mark knocked on the door. Tina opened it for him, letting him in, while I was putting on shoes in the bedroom.

"You know there will be hell to pay if you ever hurt my sister!?" I could almost picture Tina standing with her arms crossed and a stern look.

"I wouldn't dream of doing that! For a baby sister, you act a lot like a big sister" I chuckled at their conversation and entered the hallway greeting them. I could see Mark hold his breath when he saw me. Tina had put several bobby pins into my curls, leaving a few locks dangling at my neck. She had painted my eyes with a curved eyeliner, and my lips a dark red, keeping the style very elegant. I wore a black slim dress, hugging my figure, stopping at my knees. Lace was covering my sleeves, and went into the fabric, covering my front in all black. I twirled for him, to reveal that the back of the dress was laced as well, the lace stopping at my lower back.

"Wow.! You look amazing!" He nodded in approvement and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Awwww, you're so cute you two!" Tina gasped at us, clapping her hands. Mark and I quirked our eyebrows in unison at her then laughed. We went down the stairs and greeted Kevin.

"You just go with him, I'll drive with Mark"

"Ok, sis. See you there" And with a peck on my cheek, Tina jumped into the car, and they were gone.

"So, it finally came, huh?" We walked slowly towards his car.

"Yup... Scout and everything. I need to get this just perfect!" He stopped me by cupping my cheek, forcing my head up towards his.

"No need to worry. You are perfect!" I smiled up at him, and his lips met mine in a deep kiss. We got into his car and drove towards the studio.

At the bottom floor of the building with Julie's studio, a great hall had been filled to the brink with chairs, leading up to a small scene. Julie had welcomed and thanked everyone for attending her students in general, and those of us that had chosen to perform this day. She had started the concert with a song of her own, her by the piano singing to the tune. It was absolutely mind blowing, and I couldn't help but ponder as to why she never published music of her own. My fellow student's performances were fantastic, and during their songs, I looked around to spot mom and dad, but they were nowhere to be found. I furrowed my brows in confusion, they had never been late before.

Finally, it was my turn, and I ascended the stage, receiving the microphone from Julie that had been introducing me and my song. She started playing the piano and I took off. I felt like flying and I soared towards the ceiling. With the last note of the piano, the audience roared in a standing applause. Julie met me at the front of the stage, and we bowed to the crowd in unison.

"Absolutely wonderful" Julie whispered in my ear while hugging me. I walked down the stage meeting Mark with open arms.

"Wow! You killed it! It was fantastic!" Tina and Kevin joined us, them both nodding at Marks remark.

"Absolutely!" Tina said, with her arm around Kevin. We were standing there chatting for a bit, while the crowd was slowly disappearing to the buffet outside when a man approached us.

"Sorry Jenny, could I borrow you for a moment?" Tina making a " _here we go, GOOD LUCK"_ face at me, I walked over to him

"Sure."

"Walk with me". We went into the aisle that was leading outside, while he spoke. "I would like you to come in for an interview in the near future. I think your voice is exactly what we need for our next project" I couldn't believe it! The scout had chosen me!

"Of course sir, it would be my pleasure hearing about this project" We talked back and forth for a few moments, ending with him giving me his card, and shaking my hand. I looked at the people, some sitting at tables eating the small cookies, others walking around talking, and I had a hard time believing my luck. Kevin, Tina, and Mark found me standing there, still with his card in my hand.

"Sooo, how did it go?!" Tina, almost exploding with excitement, staring at me impatiently.

"Well, I have been invited to an interview, and.." I didn't complete my sentence before Tina was around my waist in a tight hug

"YAAAY! Congratulations! We should totally go celebrate! You're coming too Mark, you don't have a choice!" Mark laughing at her enthusiasm held both his hand out in surrender.

We drove downtown to a pub, ordering cocktails for the girls, and a coke for the boys since they were driving. We sat there for hours talking about the future, about me maybe getting a contract to publish my very first album, when my phone rang.

"It's mom, I'm going outside!" Tina nodded at me, returning to the conversation with the guys. As I was outside I picked up the phone, only to hear my mom sobbing at the other end.. "M..mom? What's wrong?"

"It's your dad.." she whimpered into the phone, and I froze on the spot. _Oh no_...

Dad had been rushed to the hospital in an ambulance. Something about organ failure. My eyes were dry, and my stomach a cold pit. I just held Tina on the backseat of the car while Kevin was driving at a furious speed. She was already bawling, nervous for what's to come. When we got there, we found mom in the waiting area, tears streaming down her face. When she looked up and saw us she started crying, even more, pulling both of us into a hug. We were standing like that for several minutes until she had calmed down enough for her to speak.

"The prognosis isn't good" She sobbed, as we sat down on the chairs nearby. "They told me that his liver has failed. They're trying to save him... but..." She hid her face in her hands, completely inconsolable.

The hours went by as we waited, comforting each other. Finally, a doctor came towards us, and it was clear in his face the news he had for us. Mom saw it too.

"No.. no! no! NO!"

"Mam I'm sorry. We did everything we could!" She collapsed to the floor, completely heart broken.

"My husband... My Jeremy!" Tina sat down next to her, hugging her trying to comfort her. The doctor turned to me, explaining.

"Several of his organs were failing. When they brought him in, the alcohol levels in his blood were sky high. There was nothing we could do."

"Can we see him?" I asked him, looking down to my mom and sister.

"Of course. This way" I helped Tina picking our mom up from the floor, and we supported her down the hallway.

He looked so peaceful. My mom, kissing his forehead several times, while holding his hand, couldn't stop crying. Even though they had been through many hardships, not all of them caused by my dad's alcoholism, they loved each other very much. I hadn't shed a tear. My insides were cold, and I could feel this angry pit starting in my stomach. _Why didn't he listen?! Why?!_ My anger then turned towards myself, _I should've done more! I could have forced him into rehab! It's my fault_... I felt sorry for my mom, she had lost the love of her life.

We were in the hospital the whole night. Tina and I talked on the way home about the preparations that had to be made for his funeral. It all seemed so unreal.

Returning home to my own apartment, I closed the door behind me. I felt my lower lip starting to tremble, and the tears burned in my eyes. The last walls the I had pulled up to be strong for my sister and mom crumbled. Gliding down the door, I curled up in front of it, bawling into my knees.

 **Mark's P.O.V.**

Kevin had texted me the news. I was in complete shock! I knew all too well what she was going through, so I had texted her once, then giving her space.

 **M; I'm here if you need me! Just text or call, I'll always be there for you!**

She hadn't replied. I sighed at myself in the mirror, while fidgeting with my tie. The funeral was today, I had asked Kevin to keep me informed, and he had called me yesterday letting me know it was in the morning. I grabbed my keys and the phone and went out the door.

It was a beautiful day. Almost cruel, giving the circumstances. I sat down in the back rows in the church, not wanting to intrude. I spotted her immediately. She was sitting next to the coffin, with her mom and sister. She looked stunning even in her sadness, and I remembered the day my own father had passed away and gulped, forcing myself not to cry.

The service was beautiful. Both Jenny and Tina had spoken a few words about their dad, their mom not being able to because off the grief. After the coffin was lowered into the ground our eyes joined. She sent me a forced smile, evident by the smile not reaching her eyes. She walked towards me, and we met halfway.

"Sorry, I haven't texted. Or called."

"No need to. You need your space. I'm so sorry, Jenny!" She nodded with her eyes closed, taking a deep calming breath.

"Can I come by your place later? I need to talk to you!" I reached out, squeezing her arm.

"Of course you can. You just text me if you need a ride or anything, ok?" She nodded, leaving me to my thoughts. Even though the timing was bad as hell, I had to tell her today!

I had been home for 3 hours after the funeral when the doorbell finally rang. She hadn't texted me to pick her up, so I assumed I would see her when she was ready. I ran towards the front door, almost falling on the smooth floor in the process. I opened the door, letting her in. She had a resolute look in her eyes, and a knot formed in my stomach.

"Mark." She looked up at me, with tears forming in her eyes. "You are the nicest, most amazing person I have ever met! This past month... - It has changed me in ways I couldn't have imagined before meeting you." I just looked at her, not liking where this was going one bit!

"I need to leave for a while. I'm traveling out of the country to stay with my cousin in Denmark to work on my album. I went to the interview, they have agreed to give me a contract.." She paused, rubbing her face with her hands. "I'm so angry, Mark.. At my dad, at myself... I need time to clear my head.. I need time to recover" I nodded, knowing what she meant, remembering my own furiousness at the world after my father's death. But Denmark was so far away! I didn't want to lose her!

"I don't expect you to wait for me! I just want you to be happy, so if you meet someone while I'm gone, don't hesitate! Grab the chance, live your life! Then you're making me happy. Promise?" I looked at her in disbelief. I didn't want to promise her that, but arguing with her wouldn't get me anywhere, I could sense it.

"I promise," I said in a low tone. She nodded at me, looking at the door, and then up at me.

"I must go. Take care of yourself!" And with that, she went out the door. I just looked at it in confusion and frustration.

 _I didn't get the chance to say;_

 _Jenny, I love you!_


End file.
